Guess That Cat!
by charlie is kpop trash
Summary: Welcome to Guess That Cat! A show where I read you a poem, and you have to guess who it's about! Don't forget to call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242 to submit your answers!
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

Flowerpool walked onto the stage, still not used to the bright spotlight.

"Welcome to Guess That Cat! This is a show where I read a poem about a cat and you guess who it's about! Also! Don't expect my poems to be good. I will improve once the episodes progress."

The audience cheered and Flowerpool flinched at how many cats were watching her.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Flowerpool fake coughed and began the poem. "I was left all alone, in a place of the unknown. I thought this was the end, but when I went past the bend, I found my new home. So that's this week's poem! To guess the cat, SMS 2121212121 or call 4242424242! If you guess correctly, you'll be mentioned in next week's show. That's all for this week folks! Don't forget to guess!

* * *

 **So, who do YOU think the poem is about? Leave a review with your guess, and if you get it right, you'll be mentioned in the next episode!**


	2. Episode 2

Flowerpool stared into the camera, then seeing her creepy reflection in the lens, looked at the crowd instead. "Welcome warriors, elders, queens and kits to this week's episode of Guess That Cat! Thank you to everyone who tried to guess the cat from last week! The correct answer was…" Flowerpool opened a gold envelope and read out the name. "Hollyleaf! Congratulations to Moonshine who called 2121212121 and guessed correct and a cat known as "Guest" who also called 2121212121 and got it correct!"

Most of the crowd cheered for the winners "Congrats!" and "Good job!" while some of them were upset with themselves for not getting it right.

"Okay! The next poem! One day I'm normal, the next I'm precious. All my siblings are really jealous. I don't want them upset, I try to explain, but all they do is complain and complain. That's this week poem! To submit your guess, call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242! The winners will be announced next week!"

* * *

 **Congratulations to Moonshine and Guest who guessed correctly! So, who do you think it is this week? Leave a review with your guess, and if you guess right, you'll be mentioned in the next episode!**


	3. Episode 3

**Sorry I didn't update when I usually do. I was at my friend's house so… Yeah.**

* * *

 **Episode 3**

Flowerpool walked calmly onto the stage, getting used to the spotlight and the cameras. "Welcome everyone to this week's episode of Guess That Cat! I'm sure you're all wondering what last week's cat was! The answer is…." Everyone held their breath, waiting for the host to announce the name.

"Briarlight! Congratulations again to Moonshine who called 2121212121 and answered correctly! The most popular guess was Dovewing, but I guess I tricked you. Don't get upset, there is another chance today! He thought I was weak, that I will never be strong. I always tried to prove him wrong. Now I am at the top, he won't be able to stop, the son he wanted to train more. That's this week's poem! To submit your guess, call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242! Be sure to find out next week to find out if you won!"

 **Congratulations Moonshine once again for guessing correctly! Leave your guess in the reviews, and you might get it right!**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

The curtains opened, and standing in all her glory was… Flowerpool. The normally shy she-cat looked like a movie star, only she was a cat and the host of a TV show!

"Hello everyone to another episode of Guess That Cat! If you're new to the show, this is a show where I read you, the audience a poem, and you have to guess what cat the poem is about! Last week's cat was… Bramblestar! Congratulations to Cherryheart who called 2121212121 and guessed correctly! Now for the next poem! I feel so much guilt that I cannot share. I feel so much regret that I no longer care. I don't know how long I will last, but soon this will be in the past. Goodbye. This one is more of a sad poem, but I think this is sort of maybe obvious! To submit your guess call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242! The winners will be announced next week!"

The crowd cheered, some of which were already pulling out their mobile phones.

* * *

 **Congratulations to Cherryheart who guessed correctly! So, who do you think it is this week? Leave a review with your guess, and if you guess right, you'll be mentioned in the next episode!**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

A grey she-cat looked at her best friend and camera cat, Frostbite. When she nodded, Flowerpool faced the audience.

"Welcome to another episode of Guess That Cat! Last week I read a poem to you and lots of you guessed! There were many options that my poem could be about but the correct answer was… Bluestar! Congratulations Dapplefoot who called 2121212121 and answered correctly! On to the next poem! I am young, I am strong. Pain. I am weak, I am old. Gone. That was this week's poem! To submit your guess, call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242! If you guess correctly, you'll be mentioned next week!"

Half the crowd were thinking who the cat was, while the other half were on their phones, submitting their guess.

* * *

 **Congratulations to Dapplefoot who guessed correctly! So, who do you think it is this week? Leave a review with your guess, and if you guess right, you'll be mentioned in the next episode!**


	6. Episode 6

**Oh gosh... I've been so slack. Sorry!**

The dark stage was suddenly lit up by a spotlight. A gray and white she-cat quickly ran into the spotlight, obviously late. She quickly recovered and started speaking.

"Welcome to today's episode of Guess That Cat! If you're wondering where I've been, I've been on holiday visiting SkyClan! It was quite interesting to learn about daylight warriors and to meet the fifth Clan! If you can remember, last episode I read to you a poem, and you had to guess who it was about! Last episode's poem was about..."

The crowd went silent, waiting to see if they had guessed correctly.

"Longtail! Thank you everyone who guessed and congratulations to Claradreamer who called 2121212121 and guessed correctly and Frostfeather who also called 2121212121 and guessed correctly!"

The crowd cheered for the two cats, who stood still, looking quite embarrassed.

"Now for the next poem! Pure betrayal I felt that day, that is why I ran away. I ran all the way. All the way to the stars. Another sad poem! Remember, to guess who this poem is about, call 2121212121 or SMS 4242424242! If you guess correctly, you'll be mentioned in the next episode. See you next week!"

The curtains closed, the crowd cheered and a white she-cat turned the camera off.

* * *

 **Congratulations to Claradreamer and Frostfeather22 for guessing correctly! Who do you think is this week's cat? Write your guess in the reviews, and if you guess correctly, you'll be mentioned in the next episode!**


End file.
